


Pickup-lines

by Lytorika



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lytorika/pseuds/Lytorika
Summary: A short fluffy story I wrote at 3 am yesterday because I wanted to post something for the new year u.uBasically, Ranhengela fluff with a focus on Ranhen!
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore
Kudos: 10





	Pickup-lines

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, I wrote this at 3am ajdbbsb.  
> Well, I'll see you all next decade

“Hey there handsome, you come here often?” 

“...Master Randall, we are in our home. I literally love here-“ 

Randall is about to take another sip from his glass, god knows what kind of alcohol was even in there at this point, but Henry grabs his hand to stop him. “I think you've had enough. Why don’t we get you to bed?”   
Gently placing his free hand on Randall’s back, Henry tries to guide his friend to the nearest table to put down their drinks and hopefully get Angela to help him carry their boyfriend up the stairs. 

However, Randall had apparently- deliberately- completely misunderstood the meaning of Henry’s rethorical question. He was already leaning onto the other man, now turning his head so his mouth was right next to Henry’s ear.   
“Well, I would certainly love to get you into bed with me!” 

It was probably meant to sound seductive, but the only thing on Henry’s mind right now was that Randall’s breath reeked of alcohol and that he would have to make sure that he brushed his teeth very thoroughly tomorrow morning. Before breakfast. And definitely before he would get any good-morning-wake-up-kisses. 

The slurred words did still make him blush furiously, though. He was apparently blushing so hard that Angela finally understood just how drunk Randall really was, and her quiet snickering quickly turned into loud laughter when Henry looked at her. His eyes were practically screaming “please do me a favour and get him off me”, but Randall was having none of it. No, drunk Randall was on a roll and whispering all the dirtiest, corniest pickup lines he could come up with towards Henry’s general direction. Honestly, he had lost his understanding of time and space when he’d chugged that bottle of... whatever it had been. Some brown-ish liquor. 

Henry grew increasingly impatient with every line and when Randall finally stopped, whether because he had run out of air or pickup lines, he took his chance.   
He freed himself from Randall’s vice-like grip and grabbed his arm, pulling Randall towards the coffee table at which Angela was sitting- still howling with laughter.   
Randall was so taken aback by Henry suddenly taking charge that he actually shut up for a minute.   
Arriving at the table, Henry quickly placed down his own glass and glared at Angela until she regained her breath. 

“Help me carry him up the stairs. And take that glass away from him!” Randall was trying to sneakily take a sip again, but, since Henry now had two free hands, he quickly slapped a hand over Randall’s mouth, covering it just before the drink could hit his lips.   
“Mmh mh mmmph?!” It sounded kind of like ‘What the fuck?!’, but Henry wasn’t too sure. 

Angela chimed back in, with a very insightful contribution: “Ah, I see how it Is! You just wanted to get him drunk so you could finally to-“  
If looks could kill, Angela would’ve already died at least twice that night. She didn’t dare to finish her sentence, so she quickly put her glass down and jumped up.   
Distracting Randall by giving him a peck on the cheek, she took the almost empty glass from him and placed it on the table next to Henry’s still almost untouched one. What a lightweight. 

With both his partners at his side and his drink out of sight, Randall was actually very eager to go to bed. He just didn’t want to sleep. Which was kind of a problem, since he was basically blackout drunk and Henry was getting tired. Angela did quite enjoy the show, but she had to admit that handling a drunk Randall was rather difficult. A lot of things involving Randall were rather difficult, but this was a new experience for all of them. Well, she couldn’t be sure whether it was new experience for Randall, who knows what he’d been up to those past 18 years. 

They managed to get up the stairs and into the bedroom without too much of a hassle. Randall did trip and almost fall once, but other than that one near-death-experience, nothing exciting happened.   
Now in bed, Randall was fumbling with his shirt buttons while Henry and Angela watched in distress.   
“How will we get him to sleep?”   
Neither of them said it out loud, but they were both trying to think of a way to get Randall to lie down and shut his eyes.   
After a few seconds, Henry took a deep breath- because he was trying to calm himself down? Because he needed some fresh air after having to endure Randall breathing in his ear?- And stepped forward.   
He leaned down, placing his hands on Randall’s shoulders, and simply pushed him down. Well, that was easy. He’s lying down. Now to get him to shut his eyes.   
Blinking rapidly, Randall tried to comprehend the sudden shift in perspective and position. He was still not entirely sure what had happened or where he was when he heard Henry speak from somewhere above him. 

“Master Randall, would you please close your eyes? Angela and I have a surprise for you.”   
Oh boy, a surprise! How could he say No?! He immediately closed his eyes... And felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. He was so tired, he didn’t even consider opening his eyes again and he had forgotten all about the surprise Henry had told him about. He was fast asleep.   
Sighing with relief, Henry carefully climbed off Randall and the bed, trying not to be too loud even though he knew his boyfriend would probably sleep through a marching band crashing through their window right now. 

He was dusting off his clothes when he noticed Angela staring at him with her mouth agape.   
“That actually worked?!” She was almost screaming, the turn of events apparently a huge shock for her. “Shh! Don’t wake him up again or you can deal with him yourself!” 

Angela clapped a hand over her mouth, more as a well-meanikg gesture than out of actual fear of waking up Randall.  
Lowering her voice, she mumbled “Surely he won’t wake up until late afternoon tomorrow.” And tip-toed over to the door. Turning back around to face Henry, she made a brushing motion over her hated teeth, signalling to Henry that she was going to be using the bathroom first.   
Henry nodded and took his time picking out and putting on his pyjamas. 

Fondly looking over at Randall, he couldn’t help but think “I’m glad you’re still so eager about, Well, sleeping with me. Being with me.” 

One thing he didn’t tell Angela (nor Randall when he was sober the next day), was that Randall’s pickup lines had devolved into hushed “I love you”s halfway through.


End file.
